


Happy Birthday, Baby

by PeaceLilies



Series: Birthdays [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mention of sex, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Cuddles, They're married in this one, birthday boy - Freeform, keith's birthday fic, season 8? i don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceLilies/pseuds/PeaceLilies
Summary: It's Keith's birthday <3
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Birthdays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176524
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Happy Birthday, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote a tiny little thing for Keith's birthday last night because he deserves sweetness and love from his doting husband on his special day ;v;

Keith woke up to Shiro’s arm across his lower back, hand on his hip, and gentle kisses being pressed to the side of his face that wasn’t pressed into his pillow. He had been sleeping rather soundly, comfortable and warm under the comforter and quilts and Shiro’s body heat. 

He hummed softly, snuggling deeper into the pillow, listening to Shiro chuckle as he did so. He felt his hand gently rub his back, his nose nuzzling into his hair, breathing him in, and Keith closed his eyes, enjoying the tender attention. 

“Good morning,” he heard Shiro murmur, more kisses pressed into his hair, “happy birthday, baby…” 

Keith turned his head, peeking out at him, partly hidden against the pillow and under the blankets, so Shiro couldn’t see his smile. His husband cuddled closer, determined to keep kissing him, which Keith would never complain about, eventually laughing as Shiro blew a raspberry against his cheek. 

He rolled to his side, facing Shiro. He was smiling, his expression soft and warm, gray eyes tracing his face. He was painfully handsome. Everything about him. His smile, his eyes, his dimples, his eyebrows. Keith reached out and cupped Shiro's cheek tenderly, stroking his thumb against his skin.

It was going to be a busy day today. All of the Paladins would be coming over later for a little party. They would need to make sure that the guest rooms were all set for everyone and that they had enough snacks and food for breakfast. Each guest was bringing one thing for dinner, which helped, and Keith wouldn’t lie that he couldn’t wait to dig into Hunk’s cake. 

But before all the craziness of the day began...he got to have this. 

He got to have Shiro. 

That was the greatest thing he could have ever asked for. It was like it was his birthday every day. Getting to wake up with Shiro in his arms, exchanging soft kisses, and sweet nothings. Not to mention all of Shiro’s other amazing assets _.._.like how intelligent he was and that he could reach all the high cabinets and had the best puns of anyone that Keith knew. 

Truly though...there really wasn’t anything else he wanted besides tender snuggles with his hubs before they got up to greet the day together. 

Keith leaned in, kissing Shiro gently. He was pulled close, their chests pressing together, and Shiro kissed him back. It was a sensual kiss, full of promise, and he sighed as they pulled apart. 

“I love you.”

“I love _you_.” 

Shiro chuckled, fond and deep, and Keith couldn’t help but snuggle closer, breathing him in. He smelt so good in the mornings, still sleep-warm. Comforting. Protective. His safe place.

“Want some pancakes? Coffee?” Shiro asked, one hand stroking Keith’s back, pressing tiny kisses into his messy hair. 

“Yes,” was the reply, Keith turning his head up to look at him, “can I have you, too?”

Shiro beamed. 

“In any way that you want me.”

“All the ways.” 

“Well, we are married, so...”

“Can I marry you again?”

Shiro laughed, kissing him. 

“As many times as you like.” 

It was a silly, nonsensical conversation, but it still warmed Keith to his toes. They’d been married for about three years now and it was still novel. 

For so long he had convinced himself of all of the things he could never have and slowly but surely...he had been surprised. He got to have a family. He got to be loved. He got to belong. He was important. 

“You okay?” Shiro asked gently, catching Keith off guard. He nodded, surprised at the lump in his throat, and allowed himself to be held. He smoothed his hand over the warm skin of Shiro’s chest, feeling his heartbeat, steady and reassuring, under his palm. 

“I’m hungry,” he said after a few long moments of soft indulgence, and deeming himself in the clear from crying all over Shiro. 

“Mmm, alright then, birthday boy. Breakfast it is!”

Shiro rolled out of bed, much to Keith’s protesting, laughing as he went, asking whether or not Keith wanted to be fed. He huffed, smiling to himself, watching Shiro adjust his briefs over his perfect derriere, before he pulled on gray sweatpants and a sweatshirt. 

Wolf made an appearance, hopping onto the bed, and laying on top of Keith, his tail thumping happily against the mattress, covering his face in sloppy kisses. 

“Yes, thank you for the gift,” Keith laughed, giving him some well-deserved belly rubs as Shiro sat at the edge of the bed, chuckling. 

Eventually Keith managed to get out of bed, stealing the sweater Shiro had been wearing the night before, and following him downstairs, giving his butt a smack as they walked down the hallway. 

Shiro looked over his shoulder, one eyebrow quirked, and Keith just smirked. 

“Happy birthday to _me_ ,” he said in his most sultry voice. 

Breakfast was leisurely and quiet. Familiar. Domestic. They made coffee and breakfast together, talking about the day's upcoming festivities. Keith already knew that they were going to have mind-blowing sex in the shower after the dishes were clean, that the Paladins would be raucous and doting when they got here, everyone wouldn’t be able to make it past midnight before going to bed, and Hunk’s cake was going to be _delicious_. 

It was going to be an amazing birthday. Keith couldn’t wait.


End file.
